This invention relates to fire resistant ceilings, and particularly to a fire resistant ceiling for a building in which steel structural members are utilized. In such building constructions it is important to protect the structural members from fire, since the high temperatures associated with the fire will quickly warp and destroy the structural members.
Heretofore, no direct means utilizing the ceiling structure itself has been provided to adequately protect these space trusses or structural members from the effects of fire, and accordingly, when a fire occurred, they were quickly damaged or destroyed by the high temperatures associated with the fire. In systems wherein means was provided to protect the structural members from the temperatures associated with a fire, the structure was either excessively expensive or was too complicated to be practical.
In accordance with the present invention, an exceptionally simple and economical system is provided for rendering a space grid ceiling construction fire resistant for a predetermined period of time, wherein the space grid ceiling construction includes a plurality of space trusses having bottom chords or base members with oppositely directed flanges on which ceiling panels are supported, and grid protecting fire resistant panels are secured to the space truss bottom chords beneath adjacent edges of the ceiling panels by means of economical and easy to use channel members.
Additionally, in accordance with the present invention, unique intersection covers are provided for covering the intersection between the longitudinally and transversely extending base members of the space trusses and perimeter channels are provided for protecting the space truss base members at the perimeter of the ceiling construction adjacent the side walls thereof.
Moreover, the unique intersection covers enable thermal expansion of the grid protection members or panels by allowing movement inside the intersection cover and the ceiling construction of the invention has an attractive appearance comprised of exposed white mineral fiberboard with black channels on each side and at the intersection cover.
Still further, the unique fire resistant ceiling construction of the invention allows assembly of the ceiling structure without requiring any separate fasteners and the like.